Witch Hunt
by kisa-tiger-san
Summary: OldRivalShipping AU; Blue returned to the village after ten years. She has a secret that no one but her closest friend, Red, knows. However, she fell in love with the prince of the village. What will she do?


A/N: I'm back with another Pokémon Special one-shot after such a long time~! Argh, this time the ending's crappy, I know it...

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon Special characters or the song 'Witch Hunt'.

**WARNING: CRAPPY ENDING AHEAD.**

* * *

"Hmm, this place hasn't changed in so long," Blue murmured to herself, tucking a lock of brown hair over her ear. She glanced around with her pretty azure blue eyes, taking in the sights of the snowy village. "It's been ten years since I had been here last," she smiled, then glanced towards the village hall. She walked towards the hall, wind blowing through her hair. Her dark brown hair fluttered in the breeze, when the sudden gust snatched her ribbon away.

"Ah!" she exclaimed, then ran after her ribbon, which was gliding along the alley onto the road. Blue swiped at her hat, pouting as the wind carried it further and further away. She leapt towards it as it was almost in her grasp, until she felt herself collide into something. She felt herself falling and braced herself for the landing impact.

When she realised that the pain didn't come, she opened her eyes to see a pair of forest-green ones staring back at her with slight worry. She hoisted herself back onto her feet, then thanked him. Her eyes widened when she realised who she had bumped into; she had seen him when she was younger, at the road leading to the castle. "I-I'm sorry!" she apologised, then noticed that her ribbon was in his hands. She snatched them from his hands, but he dangled it out of her reach. "...Thanks a lot," she grumbled, glancing up to see the older boy was looking at her thoughtfully.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" His deep baritone voice shook Blue's heart, and she could feel her blush rising onto her face. She shook her head, then smiled. "I don't think so," she grinned, then stared at his handsome face. She traced his features with her eyes: his jawline, his nose, his mouth, his eyes...

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be impolite, but...can you please stop staring at me?" Blue snapped out from her daze, then crossed her arms huffily.

"I'm sorry, but handsome men are supposed to be for people to stare at, aren't they?" she retorted, turning away and winking slightly. The boy stared at her for a while, then turned away. "If you're trying to seduce me, forget it," he smirked, then waved her off, walking off down the street, her ribbon waving back at her from his hand. Blue watched as his figure disappeared into the street. She looked back up to the blue sky, then shrugged to herself. "That jerk. Well, I need to stock up on some things anyway~" she half sang as she skipped to the marketplace.

There were many people in the crowded market, and Blue could hear many people shouting out discounts and people bargaining for lower prices. She flinched when a person, who was walking through wearing a cloak, brushed past her. "I must be daydreaming," she murmured, then dusted her skirt. She headed to work her feminine charms on the shopkeepers so that she could get a good bargain.

"So... I hear that you have the best goods in the market~" she grinned, placing her hand on the table. The shopkeeper looked at the pretty lady before nodding, gesturing towards all his products. "I'm sure that you can get all the things that you need here, Miss," he boasted proudly, and Blue grinned. She picked up a few things here and there, then placed a gold coin as payment. She waved back to the shopkeeper before stuffing the different products into her bag, then went off to browse other shops.

Blue stopped outside a bar where there were people gossiping inside. She grinned as she noticed that most people were staring at her, until she remembered that she was supposed to keep a low profile. She walked past the shop, eventually stopping at a nearby clothes shop to purchase a hooded cloak. She thanked the shop owner before walking off towards where her little house used to be.

Before she could ring the doorbell, she heard the sound of crying. She turned to see a little boy with blonde hair with tears rolling down his cheeks. She noticed his scraped knee, then ran towards him. Blue bent down, taking a closer look. The wound was bloody with a mixture of dirt in them. She took out a cloth and muttered a few words, then patting the now damp cloth on the boy's wound. She cleaned it, then placed her hand over the wound. She concentrated, and then, with a flash of warm light, the wound disappeared. She smiled as the boy's tears eventually stopped when he realised that the pain was fading.

The boy looked up at Blue with crystalline green eyes, and it reminded her of the jerk she met earlier. "Well now, run back to your mommy now," she smiled, and the boy sniffled, nodding. He placed something into her palm, then ran off in the direction of his home. Blue took a look at the object in her palm; it was a glass swan that had its wings outspread. She had seen these in the shops that she passed by, and even though it seemed to be cheap, it kept the smile on her face.

Walking back to her house, she rang the bell. Blue brushed the snow off her dress, then awaited the person to open the door. A dark-haired man with amused red eyes opened the door, inviting her in. "Hey Blue, long time no see," the man grinned, giving her a hug. She grinned back, then hugged the man.

"Yeah, it's been ten long years, Red. So, how's things going when I was gone?" she asked, looking around the house. It hasn't changed much since she had left ten years ago, only the wallpaper and furniture had changed into something much more modern. She glanced around the room, noting the pictures of both of them at the age of ten. Red laughed, "Hahaha, it's really been a long time. Since when did little children go travelling around the world?"

"Since I'm not like most children?" she murmured, then grinned. Red gestured to the room. "Ever since you sent me that letter, I cleared it so that you can use it. I still have your favourite brush there," he said, then turned to the kitchen. A blonde girl of nineteen exited, a smile on her face. She handed Blue a cup of hot chocolate. "I'm Yellow," she introduced herself. "This cup of hot chocolate will warm you up right away."

Blue thanked her, then sipped from the cup, sending knowing looks at Red. Red rolled his eyes, then placed his arms around Yellow. Yellow smiled back at him, then turned to Blue. "Why don't Red and I show you around the town tomorrow, after you've rested? I'm sure that you must be exhausted after your travel."

Blue yawned, then nodded. "Thanks a lot, Yellow," she smiled. The blonde smiled back, taking the cups and went to the kitchen. Blue grinned at Red. "Well, what do we have here~?" she teased, poking Red on his cheek. Red swiped at her hand, a big grin on his face. "Anyway, go and take a rest, then tell us more about your travels, all right?" he grinned, then guided her to her room.

She opened the door to her room, seeing that much had changed when she wasn't around. The wallpaper was changed, and the furniture were made of different wood. She glanced at her bed, then felt a wave of tiredness wash over her. She flung her travelling bag at the corner, then got her smaller bag so that she could store her necessary items. She went back to the living room, only to see Red and Yellow kissing. Blue laughed to herself, then went unnoticed by the both of them as she sneaked past them and out the door.

The village had never changed much since she last saw it ten years ago, and she smiled. She walked around the place, wondering if her other friend was still around. She remembered his gruff voice, and how he seemed unfriendly but still came and hung out with them. The jerk's face came to mind, and she shook her head. "It can't be... He can't be be that...?!" she laughed, then waved her hand to dismiss the thought. She looked to the castle, wondering how the royalty could stand being cooped up in there and never going anywhere else. Of course, she sighed and continued onwards, wondering what she should do since a certain bastard had stolen her hair ribbons.

Stalking around the village, she could see many people hard at work. Her eyes landed on the newer buildings, then realised that there was a church. She walked in the general direction of it, observing the crowd there. Blue frowned when she realised that the priests there were high in rank, and could most probably do some exorcism on her to get rid of her magic. She groaned when her hair came whacking onto her face as they were not pulled back by her usual hair ribbons. "I swear..." she murmured, clenching her fists in anger.

"Swear what? Upon Arceus or just plain cursing?" She would recognise that voice anywhere. She whipped her head around to see that same bastard who took her hair ribbons. "You!" she huffed, pointing and accusing finger at him.

"Oh, I what?" He tried to act innocent.

"You took my hair ribbons!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I have no idea of what you speak of," he smirked, showing that his hands were empty. She pouted, then grinned.

"Say, be a gentleman and buy me some new ones. It can't cost much for someone like you, right?" she laughed, then grabbed his wrist. He protested for a moment before smirking, following along with her plans. Blue smiled. "Since that ribbon was a precious gift from my friend, I want you to buy another for me," she snickered before adding, "Green."

Green rolled his eyes, but the smile on his face gave away his true thoughts. "And here I was, thinking that the annoying girl had forgotten about me," he remarked, then took out the ribbon from his pocket. "You really haven't changed in all these years, except becoming much more cunning than you were ten years ago. Congratulations, you upgraded from 'annoying girl' to 'annoying woman'!" he said sarcastically, and Blue whacked him on the arm, her face ablaze.

"And you're still a such a tease!" She stuck her tongue out playfully at him, then huffed. Blue pretended to bump past him when in fact, she took his wallet. "You're going to treat me for today, all right?" she purred, like she was a cat that had found some cream. Green's eyes widened a little before he sighed and followed her. "You really never change," he emphasised by rolling his eyes.

Blue was satisfied to have some new ribbons in her hair, even if she didn't show it. She smiled happily when Green placed her new ribbons, which were bright turquoise, in her hand. Tying her messy brown hair up in a ponytail, she noticed a shop selling ice-cream. Turning to her 'date', she pouted. Green noticed her obvious hint and raised an eyebrow. "An ice-cream, in winter?" he pointed out, and she nodded. Sighing, he went to the shop and greeted the owner, buying two ice-creams.

She fiddled with the spare ribbon in her hand, staring at the darkening, gray sky. Shivering with anything but cold, Blue turned her focus on the figure staring straight at her. She averted her gaze, clutching her cloak around her nervously. An ice-cream was thrusted in her face. "Here's your ice-cream," Green said, holding it out to her. Blue accepted it happily, but was still wary of the figure watching them. Savouring the sweet and cold treat, she finished it while walking around the town square with Green.

Galloping of hooves alerted her to the royal guard, and she noticed that Green was scowling. "They're here already," he muttered, darting his gaze for the nearest escape. Blue was surprised by why he was running from the royal guards, then realised something. "Y-You're the prince?!" she exclaimed, and was instantly hushed by Green.

"You don't have to announce it to the whole wide world. Before you ask, yes, I hate that castle," Green answered, pulling her into the foliage and escaping to the forest. Getting scraped by the branches and thorns, Blue winced at the slight pain. He seemed to notice her pain before letting her hand go. "...Sorry," he muttered before turning his back to her. She glanced at him curiously, wondering where he brought her to.

The forest was just as she remembered it, and she realised that it was the treehouse they played in when they were younger. Of course, only Red had known her secret since she was the one that made more than half of the house. She rubbed her wrists, her white gloves closely clingling to her hands. Green looked at them curiously, then back at her. "Only Pidgeys live there now," he murmured, watching as a curious little Pidgey poked its head out from the window.

Blue was startled for a moment, shivering in slight fear. Green tilted his head in confusion before his eyes widened in realisation. "Let's go back," he suggested, seeing her nod and follow him closely. Green was fingering his necklace unconsciously, clearing the way through the forest. Blue healed her wounds little by little, as well as his so that he would not notice.

When they finally stumbled through the forest, the royal guard had caught up with them. "So, there you are, prince," the head guard bowed, and stared at him pointedly. Green gave a 'tch' before folding his arms, turning to Blue. "I've got to go now, see you some other time, annoying woman," he greeted, then followed the escorts back to the castle. Blue stuck her tongue out at them before healing the rest of her wounds. She scratched at her arm before heading back to the house.

She never noticed the pair of crystak blue eyes watching her carefully.

* * *

Yawning widely, she got up at the crack of dawn, taking off her white gloves from her hands. The runes were inscripted on the back of them, and they were glowing orange. "Warning," she murmured, putting a new set of gloves on before dressing. Her dress was black and hugged her figure, the end of the dress flowing out with white layers. She had a hairband on now, and she walked down the steps quietly.

"I'm going to see what was that weird feeling I sensed just now," she murmured, taking on a snow jacket with her. Writing a quick note to Red not to make her any breakfast, she left the house. Taking a few steps in the direction of the feeling, she ended up at the front of an orphanage. The lady out had her long hair in a low ponytail, wearing a white dress with bright, gold lacings. She was hanging up some washing, and her bright eyes caught hold of Blue's. The lady hung up the last of her washing before heading towards Blue.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" she asked, taking a closer look at this woman in black. "Oh, it's just you, Blue."

"Good morning," Blue greeted back pleasantly, looking up at the sun. "I think the children are almost awake now, aren't they?"

"Yeah, I think so too. Why don't you come in for some tea? Crystal's going to be back from shopping soon, then you can ask her what you wanted to ask, am I right?" Blue nodded, taking up the invitation.

A little boy came down from the stairs, his long blonde hair messy. His eyes zoomed in on the lady that helped him some time ago. Blue smiled in recognition, then patted the boy when he came up to hug her. "Thanks for taking care of me, nee-san!" he grinned, letting her go. "How did you do that? It was amazing!"

Blue could feel that Yellow was curious about what this child was saying. "Oh, that was just some of my healing magic paste that I got from another town. You see, my friend is a great healer, and she knows how to cure everything," she explained. Yellow nodded, then smirked.

"I saw you with the prince yesterday," she smiled, seeing Blue flush.

"So what? I was friends with him ten years ago! It isn't weird to catch up with your friend, right?" she replied, flustered. "Anyway, I do like him, since he's so handsome and all..." She was thinking of those sharp green eyes, that gravity-defying brown hair, that small smile whenever he saw her...

Yellow was waving a hand in front of the day-dreaming Blue, who snapped out of it. "Oh, sorry, don't mind me," Blue apologised, sipping the fragrant tea. "So, tell me more about this place."

"This place is an orphange, as you can see. I just moved here from Viridian five years ago, so you most probably never saw me around when you were here. Red often talk about you, Blue," Yellow smiled, standing up and guiding the sleepy boy to the other room. "Wait for me here, Blue."

Blue was resting her head on her hand, watching as Yellow gently guided the young boy to the other room. She was startled when a door creaked and closed behind her.

"What do we have here?" A voice asked, and Blue turned to see a lady with long, midnight blue hair in two low ponytails staring back at her, clutching groceries in her hands. She was watching Blue with sudden wariness, her billowing white cloak fanning out behind her. Blue's eyes widened when she realised that she was face to face with someone she knew since she was younger: Crystal.

"Crystal?" she asked, taking a tentative step back from the lady. Crystal had her eyes narrowed suspiciously at her, then widened in realisation. "You're the girl who the prince used to play together with Red!" she exclaimed, placing the bags on the counter. Blue nodded, smiling at the other. Crystal hung her cloak up, revealing her snow-white dress with dark blue lacings. A gold cross hung on a thin silver chain was around her neck, and Blue flinched a little at the sight. Crystal didn't notice her action, instead offering her another cup of tea.

They chatted about how much they had never seen each other, and how the town had changed. One topic caught Blue's attention the most. "Lately, witches have been up to no good again. They've caught two suspects earlier this month. A burning is conducted every first day of the month, and I, as the head priest, and the prince, Green, have to witness it. I swear, those horrible witches..." Crystal murmured, her eyes darkening in pain and sadness. "They are the reason why these children have no parents."

"So, how do you realise that these people are witches?" Blue asked, taking a mental note.

"Well, when a person reports that something unusual is going on, we send them to court before conducting the burning, I suppose. Our tradition to kill witches are to burn them at the stake. It all started around the time you left, Blue," Crystal noted, watching Blue carefully. Blue shrugged, then drank the last of her tea. "I don't know, after all, I just went around to see the sights in other countries and cities, you know."

Crystal patted Blue on her shoulder, looking squarely into her eyes. "Be careful, Blue. I don't know where those witches are currently hiding, and I swear to Arceus, no matter who they are, I will personally see them to their deaths. It is my duty to the Arceus, the kingdom and to the prince himself. After all, I kind of like him too," Crystal smiled at Blue before handing her a box. "Give my regards to Red since Yellow always avoid the subject of him."

Blue nodded to the priest before exiting the house, noting that those crystal blue eyes were fixated on her. She pulled the hood on tightly, then headed off to the square. Blue flinched at the sight of many pidgeons, then noticed that a note was tied to the lamppost with her ribbon on it. Tugging it down, she scanned through the letter. "Meet him at the gardens, huh?" she mumbled to herself, then smiled. "Of course I will go, idiot."

She was swinging her legs, waiting for Green to escape from his 'mundane, irritating life lessons that no one gave a damn about' and come down to the gardens to see her. Of course, she had to sneak in, but she did it easily using the normal way, which was to climb over the short hedge. Blue was flicking at the Butterfrees that flew too near, and she yawned. 'When is he going to come anyway?' she thought, pouting slightly. 'I even made the effort to wear a nicer dress...'

Heavy breathing by her ears made her jolt in panic, afraid that she had been found out. "Green! Don't scare me like that!" she pouted, crossing her arms huffily. Green scratched the back of his head awkwardly, looking away from her. "Sorry, couldn't get away this time since it was that person..." he mumbled, plopping down beside her. "Lt. Surge is a hard person to get away from, not to mention that he found me easily those other times," he growled, then beckoned for her to join him lying on the snow-covered grass and watching the snow clouds drift by.

Blue could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she watched him stare up into the sky, a rare smile forming on his handsome face. His spikey hair was blown gently by the wind, and she reached out to touch it. Green's eyes immediately snapped onto her, confusion written on his features. "I wonder, is this real or fake?" she laughed, poking the soft brown hair at the top of his head. Green looked as if he wanted to laugh and wanted to keep a straight face, but then, he chuckled. "You really are..." he smirked, grabbing her wrist and getting off the ground. He bent over her, towering over her with his lean yet muscular body.

He was no longer the boy who always kept bullying her, and now, she was facing the man, at twenty years old, who was watching her with those beautiful forest-green eyes that she had fallen in love with. Green was breathing heavily, his breath coming out in white clouds. She was burning under his gaze, a dark red blush appearing on her cheeks. Blue swore, that gaze was hot enough to melt the surround snow. Brushing snow from her hair, Green leaned in, whispering in her ear, "Did you know, I refused to believe that you would never return to this place ever since you left, Blue. I almost tried to break free of my duty as a prince to the country, but sadly, my grandfather needs me. I can't abandon my country, but now, I'm glad to see that you returned. Blue, I loved you since I first saw you, but I didn't know how to express my feelings."

Blue's eyes widened, and she looked to see that Green was now facing her once more. "So, will you accept my confession for you?" he asked, smiling. Blue grinned up at him, wrapping both her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her. "Of course I will, idiot! There's no one else that I love more than you!" she laughed, tears of joy flowing down her face. Green closed the short distance between them, Blue's eyes fluttering shut. Blue had kissed others before; many other males, some by accident, some by whims, but nothing could compare to this one that was sweetened by love. Green was whispering about how beautiful she had become, and she smiled.

Breaking apart from the kiss, Green put his forehead to hers, a wide smile on his face. "I'm glad I never gave up on you, Blue," he said, staring back into her own eyes. Never breaking the eye contact, Blue grinned, poking the tip of his nose with a finger. "Yeah, and I really couldn't get the hint. Is bullying the person you like a sign to show that you like them?"

Green chuckled, getting up and pulling her up. "I hope to see you more often, Blue," he smirked, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Well, how about this weekend?" he asked, watched her walk around the hidden area.

Turning around to face him, she beamed. "It's a date~!"

* * *

Months passed, and soon, winter turned to summer. Blue had been going out with Green for the past six months. Watching the green leaves rustling on the trees around her gracefully, her blue shirt tight on her and her red skirt fluttered in the breeze. She skipped along to the town square, clutching onto her hat. Watching as the townsfolk all gathered, she noticed that a podium was set up. 'They found a witch already?' she wondered, suddenly getting a jolt up her spine. 'Don't tell me...'

Darting about the crowd, she scanned through the mental list of priests in her mind. Seeing that Crystal was in the crowd, she moved away from the crowd. Acting natural, she moved away, clutching her chest in sudden fear. "No, it can't be..." she murmured, running off to her house. Seeing that everything was still intact, she sighed in relief. Red was in the garden, watching her curiously. "Why, Blue, what's wrong?" he asked, seeing her worried and panicked look.

"No, it's nothing. Maybe the heat's got to me," she smiled back weakly, walking into the house. "Maybe I should sleep earlier..."

"Blue, did you know that Green came by with a letter for you? He seemed a little hesitant on something. But don't worry," he replied hastily, seeing her face flicker once more, "he is still the same old bastard with his 'Smell ya later!'s." Blue smiled at him, thanking him silently for his support. Taking the letter from Red, she read through it.

"I have to go now," she murmured to Red, putting on her shoes hastily and running out the door. The people seemed to pass by as she was running to the castle, where Green mentioned that he was waiting for her. She finally found the place, panting heavily. Green was fully dressed in his formal attire, a solemn look upon his face. However, when Blue arrived, it changed to one of calm and slight worry. Blue could read people well enough, but this time, Green seemed a little out of it to her.

"Green?" she asked, walking towards him and stretching out her hand to touch his face. "Are you all right? You seem a little...off."

Green was not looking at her now, even though she was trying to get his attention. She felt him grasp her wrist, before she heard soft apology from him. Her eyes widened in shock when he took out a dagger and chopped her hair off. Feeling most of her powers as a witch fade, tears filled with betrayal slid down her cheeks. "W-why...?" she murmured quietly, shaking with disbelief and agony. Green refused to look at her and was keeping silent.

"_WHY?!"_ she screamed in panic, feeling cold metal clasping onto her wrists. Feeling weak from the earlier loss of magic, she was unable to struggle against the captors. Looking back up to the prince with a lost and broken look, she saw that he was finally looking at her, but those eyes, those eyes that she loved, were staring, no, glaring at her with cold contempt, the warmth that he showed her was replaced with a void.

"Blue Skywalker, you have been charged with witchcraft and hence been sentenced to court. If found guilty...you will be burnt at the stake."

Her vision was fading rapidly, and the last thing she saw was the cold smile of the head priest, Crystal, behind the prince.

She awoke to the icy cold dungeon that no sun had reached, seeing the stone cold walls facing her. She was chained to the walls, her hands covered up in wood. After all, witches were said to be able to conduct magic via metals, and this special wood would sap them of their powers. Feeling drained and weak, she cried to herself. All those times, had he known? How he felt, she wouldn't know. Maybe he felt betrayed; after all, she knew his parents had been slaughtered by other witches, and it left a deep scar in his heart. Or maybe, it was Crystal. She had said that she liked Green...

The door creaked open, two guards moving into the room. They were staring at her with contempt, and she had little energy to fight back. Seeing that they were bringing her somewhere, she had no choice but to follow. After all, she knew that no one had ever escaped alive from this dungeon. Her short hair left her neck exposed, and she shivered with the sudden cold. Staring blankly at the path in front of her, her feet were scraped by the cold, cold stone floor. Skeletons of Rattatas were scattered around the floor, and the places she passed by was a blur.

They reached the courtroom, and she was shoved into the center of the dark, dark room. She watched as the courtroom was enveloped in a sudden light, all the priests and high priestesses were seated accoding to rank, with Crystal staring down at her with her icy cold eyes. Blue looked up to see that Crystal was smirking down at her, the judgement slip in her hands. With her senses still blurred, Blue fell to her knees in the courtroom. Whispers of surprise and shock could be heard around the room when they saw that it was Blue.

"Silence," Crystal called out, looking down at Blue from her high podium. "Judging No. 296, Blue Skywalker, accused of witchcraft. Evidence can be given to show that you are a witch. First witness to the stand."

Blue watched as the little boy that she healed was brought to the stands, shivering in fright. "I-I was healed when I fell down, but Crystal, listen-!"

"_Silence, Emerald!_ That woman who treated you did not use a healing paste, but magic, am I right?"

"Yes, but-"

"This is evidence of a witch using witchcraft. Shall I call the next witness to the stand?"

Blue watched as another unfamiliar face stood there, claiming that he saw her sprouting a flower in her palm from a mere seed. Witness after witness came by, and finally, the last one made her heart stop. Green was there, staring down at her pitiful form.

"I...was deceived by this witch who casted a love spell on me," he muttered, his voice ringing clearly throughout the court. "I wonder, how long has this lasted? Since the time when we were children?" Blue was looking up at him with tears flowing from her eyes, her mouth open in a silent plea for help. She bowed her head down when he avoided her eyes and Green turned back to the head priestess.

Crystal was clearly enjoying getting rid of her love rival, declaring, "The prince himself have been deceived by this witch, and with his testimony, I declare her to be...**GUILTY**!" Blue was taken away from the courtroom, and she didn't struggle.

All that was left of her was a broken heart.

* * *

"Burn the witch! Burn the witch!"

"Repent, demon!"

"Repent! Repent!"

Blue could hear those words calling out around her as she was pinned onto the cross. She had only a torn white dress covering her, and her eyes had lost their usual playful shine. Watching as the crowd gathered around to see the burning, she looked up into the azure sky, barely feeling the cooling breeze of autumn. Watching the Fearows flying freely in the sky, she looked back at the crowd, seeing that Red and Yellow were there as well. Red had the look of sorrow on his face, and Yellow had guilt. She was the only one who had not raised her hand to vote for the burning of the witch, and Blue smiled.

She felt a pebble thrown at her, and she saw a little girl snapping at her, "Die, witch!" Blue recalled those happy memories of Green and her together, and small smile appeared on her face. She was already tired of crying since she had spent most of her time doing so in the cell. Seeing the blurred faces of the many villagers that she grew up with, she wondered if their hatred for the witches ran as deep as the roots of the hundred-year-old tree.

Blue could see Green standing there in his pristine and formal suit from where she was pinned, and the feelings she thought that she had lost returned to her. Her eyes soon landed on Crystal, who had a serious look on her face. Blue bit her lip in jealousy; Crystal seemed to be sticking a little too close to Green than Blue liked. Suddenly, the commotion died down as Crystal stood on the platform with Green.

"This witch, Blue Skywalker, has deceived us all, and the punishment for witchcraft is burning at the stake. And the worst of it all is that she had seduced the prince with her love spells, and she intends to destroy us all!" Crystal shouted, pointing at the lifeless Blue. Blue was staring down at them with her dull eyes, a dark glow emerging from the runes on her bare hands. Crystal continued on, not noticing the changes. "The prince has decided on her fate, which is to burn her at sunset. She will be here, and hopefully, she will repent and ask Arceus to forgive her. I will be with the prince to discuss on her wrongdoings so that I will ask Arceus to forgive her sins of witchcraft and lying to us all. And of course, for casting spells on the royal heir to this country, Prince Green Oak."

Blue was clenching her fists, tears dripping onto the floor of the platform. She wondered if there truly was any love shared between them after all and not just one-sided on her part. Green was glancing at her now and then, his eyes looking troubled. Blue blinked her eyes, making sure that she wasn't seeing things. Seeing Crystal smiling at Green made her blood boil, and she sunk her fingernails into the wood of the cross she was pinned to. Her eyes flashed with electric blue flecks, and she looked up at the darkening sky.

The people had already started up their chanting, their prayers barely reaching Blue's ears. Blue's throat was dry from dehydration, but she managed to speak. "If you're going this far as to call my love as 'witchcraft', then I will envelop everything in my flames of hatred..." she whispered, loud enough for the two nearest to hear. Green was watching her, but his eyes were covered in the shadow of his spiky hair. Blue muttered some foreign language under her breath, her cerulean eyes glowing darkly.

"Tied to a cross, she calls for the devil! Before she loudly chants her wicked spell, cast judgement upon her sinful witchcraft, O Lord Arceus! Envelop her in the sacred flames of righteousness!" Crystal cried out, holding up her staff to the sky. Blue was crying now, bloody tears flowing freely from her dark eyes. She was soon breaking free from the restraints, and both anger and betrayal blazed in her eyes. She pulled harder and broke free from the restraints, the runes on her hands glowing brightly like fire. She was about to cast it when she locked eyes with Green, who had his eyes widened at the sight of her.

Black wings, dark as night, sprouted from her back, and she flapped them once, then twice. She took off into the air, then narrowed her eyes at Crystal. She took a great flap in Crystal's direction, the fire glowing in her hands. However, one thing stopped her from causing a massive fire from breaking out in the village.

She hesitated, halting at the sight of fear in Green's eyes, as well as the look that clearly said that he didn't know her anymore. The fire spell that she casted disappeared into wisps of smoke, and she calmed down. "No, Green, I..." she mumbled, her eyes fading back into clear cerulean. Green seemed to be hesitating as well, and Blue could see the confusion in his eyes. Touching his face for the last time, she smiled sadly, her fresh tears mixing with the earlier bloody ones. She flapped her wings, with great effort, and widened the distance between her and Green.

Flying high up into the sky, she disappeared into the clouds, a mass of black feathers falling down around them. Green watched her disappear, then caught onto one of the feathers. He fingered it for a moment before bringing it to his lips and kissed it, a single tear sliding down his face.

_'Do not forget the reason behind these tears of blood, red as burning flames!_' Blue's voice seemed to echo throughout the now silent town square, reminding them of the 'witch' that they thought to be evil.


End file.
